1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to compressor engineering and fluidics and has specific reference to a gas-jet ejector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known in the art is a gas-jet ejector comprising an inlet chamber, a mixing chamber and a diffuser (TSINTIKHIMNEFTEMASH Abstracts, XM-6 Series, Criogenic and Vacuum Engineering, No 3, I986, Moscow, I. A. Raizman et al "Ejector-Backed Vacuum Pumps With Liquid-Ring Seals of Foreign Make", pp. 1-3) which are series-arranged in alignment with each other. The inlet chamber communicates with the evacuated space and the diffuser, with a vacuum pump. A Laval nozzle communicating with the surroundings is contained inside the inlet chamber in alignment therewith. The Laval nozzle can also be connected to a delivery outlet of a vacuum pump.
The prior art gas-jet ejector creates the prospect of widening the high-vacuum region of the vacuum pump. A vacuum pump with an ultimate pressure of 5-8 kPa is capable of producing a pressure of 1-5 kPa if only one stage of the gas-jet ejector is added to the system. However, the throughput of the prior art gas-jet ejector amounts to only 0.5-0.7 of the throughput of the vacuum pump at the point of connection of the ejector.